


Breaking The Prince

by Hightower6327



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bukkake, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Defeat, Forced Deepthroat, Forced Kissing, Full Nelson, Gang Rape, Large Insertion, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, This is literally just Corrin getting gang raped by Faceless, cum shots, poor Corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: Corrin is overwhelmed and defeated by a group of Faceless,hornyFaceless.
Relationships: Corrin/Faceless
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Breaking The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey people, Agent here. Today, I’m here with more Fire Emblem smut. Wanted to try writing more extreme stuff, so here’s Corrin getting his twink ass plowed/destroyed by a bunch of Faceless. I have no fucking clue how I wrote this so quickly.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy!

Struck by a powerful blow, Corrin was sent barreling to the ground with a pained grunt, his blade clattering far beyond his grasp. What pitiful remnants of his armor that still clung to him were but tattered shreds, barely covering his form.

Groaning in pain, the prince looked up to his aggressors, a pack of ruthless green skinned beasts - half a dozen of them - who groaned as they lumbered towards him, their grotesque faces hidden beneath dulled silver masks. _Faceless_.

Corrin knew they were not to be taken lightly. He sure as hell did now, but he had gotten careless and tried to take on an entire pack by himself, thinking he was greater than what he truly was. He had failed, and now he was going to pay the price. He couldn’t escape nor fight back, disarmed and exhausted. He’d be more likely to break his hand against their hide than to deal the slightest of scratch. And the only speed he could manage in this current state would be a hobbling limp, far too slow to outrun them.

Still, he wouldn’t go down without a fight, wouldn’t grant them the satisfaction of killing one who had given up and cowered in fear. He’d go down fighting, one last act of defiance. 

At least, that’s what he thought would happen. Moments after he began to force himself up his strength failed him, and he collapsed once again with a pitiful grunt.

The pack surrounding him laughed at his Pathetic failure. They were upon him now, and he knew this was the end. Corrin regretted many things, the list too wide to recount in what little time remained of his life. He closed his eyes and prayed it would be quick. Prayed his family could forgive him for such a stupid mistake.

Unfortunately, the beasts had no plans on killing him, no, they had something else in mind for the young prince, something _much_ worse.

Corrin gasped as a crushing hand seized his shoulder and forced him onto his knees. His head shot up and he watched with confused trepidation as the Faceless dragged a hand down to its crotch.

His complexion turned pale with shock as a massive, girthy cock sprung free from its confines, casting a shadow over his face and throbbing with power.

It was massive even if proportions were taken in. It couldn’t be called a cock, it was a god damn pole. Thick veins were bulging all over its length. It was green like it’s owner, but turned red near the glans, and was surprisingly clean.

“Uhh...” he let out unsurely, at his wit’s end. Of all the things it could have done this was not one Corrin had foreseen, much less even humored the thought of. He found himself unable to think properly, frozen in place with confusion and dread.

His cock-shock stupor was short lived however, as he was quite literally slapped out of it by the same cock, gasping in shock.

One hand buried in his hair, the Faceless swung it against his cheeks without mercy, Corrin gasping and wincing as he was struck blow after blow by the thick rod, cheeks being smeared with slippery pre. Forced to sit there and take it all.

The sight was rousing the others and itself, who groaned amongst themselves as they freed their own lengths and gazed at the sight before them.

It was prodding his cheek and lips now, the confused and horrified prince keeping an eye shut as it tried to force its way into his mouth, but he kept his mouth and teeth shut, struggling the best he could even if it was in vain.

It grew frustrated with him, and the air was forced out of his lungs as it pushed him down and pinned both arms above his head. A horrified Corrin kicked and screamed as it tore out his undergarments, revealing his own cock and his ass— what it sought.

But it wasn’t quite done playing with him yet, and it began to press its own girthy cock against his own, flaccid one. Corrin could do nothing but watch in horror as it frotted with him, moaning obscenely.

Worse, the Faceless’ determined grinding was affecting him, forcing out an inch or two of pleasure, the smallest dregs of enjoyment out of him as pre - both his own and the beast’s - began to stain his crotch, and he hated every second out of it.

“No! Nngh, no!”

Not only that, but the peering eyes of the others denied him even the slightest mercy of privacy. This debauchment was open and clear, visible to all. They relished his fear and disgust, savored every moment of his horror.

His lower body was pulled upward, his undefended ass in prime position to be taken.

“No.” He shook his head. “No no no! That won’t fit!” He struggled in vain, unable to budge from the Faceless’s iron grasp as it neared his hole, and cried out in fear. “STOP! NO!”

Tears prickling his eyes, Corrin’s pupils turned to pinprick and he grit his teeth as it then started to push its cock against his hole, but he was so tight the Faceless couldn’t even make any progress, and it dropped him with a frustrated huff.

Before the prince could even think about crawling away, the Faceless had already walked to his side, facing its brethren as it yanked him to his feet and spun him around, face to face with its length again.

“No, please!” he begged.

It cared not for his feelings, and shoved it into his mouth, cutting him off.

Utmost horror filled him, his mind blanching as his arms went limp from what was happening. And as he remained in shock the pack laughed.

The cock was too big for Corrin to handle, his jaw hurt from how wide his mouth was being kept, even then it barely fitted in his mouth. Both musk and taste were awful, revolting pre dripped from the tip and onto his tongue.

Awareness snatching him from the clutches of shock, Corrin cried out and tried to pull away only for a muscular hand to clutch his hair and keep him still.

Then it clamped both hands at the back of his head and began to thrust.

It was hard to breathe with that big a cock in his mouth, and each forced venture into his throat made him gag and sputter, saliva dribbling from his chin in long thick ropes. The Faceless cared little for his being and often paused after forcing it all the way in, watched him tremble and struggle as he fought the urge to retch, pulling back when his red eyes started closing and his body turning limp to grant him a moment to catch his breath before doing it again.

Corrin wanted it to stop, wanted everything to stop. His body burned with humiliation from this debasement. No one should suffer this, being reduced to a simple hole for another’s pleasure. His eyes were red and tears trailed down his cheek. He couldn’t fight back, struggling only had the beast force its way deeper and leave him on the brink of passing out, and he didn’t dare bite down. A death wish was something he lacked. Really, the only thing there was was to sit there and take it, suffer it in its entirety.

It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes before the Faceless started reaching its limit, but to Corrin it felt like hours. Slow thrusts turned fast and frantic, the beast groaning as it fucked his tight throat, leaving him little chance to breathe before it happened.

One last thrust, the clutch on his head turning painful, and the Faceless came.

His eyes rolled back as a thick tide shot into his throat, and he had no choice but to swallow as much of the revolting spunk as he could. The grip on his skull was absolute, denying any hope of an escape, not even letting him budge an inch. He felt and tasted each spurt as they passed into him and reluctantly did he take each in, his stomach growing fuller with each load.

Corrin gagged, and a mixture of cum and saliva forced their way out of his nostrils as the Faceless pulled away, spraying dregs over his hair as he doubled over coughing and gasping. His nose burned like hell. It was awful, horrid, the bitter aftertaste flooded his mouth while his nose dripped with white.

Raising a trembling hand, Corrin blowed out the excess, wiping it off in disgust. The burning wasn’t gone, just alleviated.

“Urk... huff, huff...”

He was only allowed a moment’s reprieve before his aggressor forced him onto his two feet. It hooked both arms beneath the back of his knees and raised him off his feet, Corrin crying out as it grabbed the back of his head to hold him in a full nelson.

Then it turned around to face the rest of its pack, and the prince was greeted with the sight of cheering beasts that ogled his slender body. Each had their massive cocks on display, throbbing with excitement. His face twisted in humiliation as he shut his eyes, and it only served to further arouse them.

Something slid past his ass, he cracked an eye down and paled as he saw his captor’s now lubed up cock standing proud before him, then it shifted to aim for his ass, slowly pushing forward...

“No!” he pleaded, trying to shake his head. “It won’t fit! Please! I-I can’t take that! No! No! NO!”

It cared little for his thoughts when it started, it cared even less now as it pressed on, it’s colossal length slowly swallowed by Corrin’s tight ass. Fuck, this one was tighter than anything else, and it was the first to take it, the others watching with envious lust.

Corrin grit his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, voice dying off into a pained grunt as the impossible rod forced his way inside him. It was far too big to fit safely yet the Faceless pressed the assault. His body burned in agony as he was gradually stretched farther than he ever had been, farther than one ever should be.

A hoarse groan escaped him as it finally stopped. His sight muddled by tears, he cracked open an eye and his jaw dropped in shock as he saw a prominent bulge in his stomach. The Faceless had inserted itself to the hilt inside him. The cock throbbed, and he gasped as he felt it pulse inside.

A chorus of grunts and groans brought him back, he realized the pack was watching him, palming their own lengths as they got off to the sight, using him as nothing but a sight to pleasure oneself to.  
  
He tried to shake his head, but its grip was too strong.Then it began to pull back until only the tip remained before ramming back in a single clean thrust.

Its hips clashing against his ass made a sharp clap ring through the field, the prince jerked his head back at the strike, a breathless gasp leaving him as his mind paused. It hurt. He cried out weakly, and the pack spurred their kin onward with a chorus of growls.

It needed no further encouragement, and rolled its hip anew, thrusting into the prince’s tight ass and relishing its power and domination over him.

The Faceless fucked him without anything remotely similar to a pace, jumping between slow, gradual easing to feverish pumps without rhythm or reason, denying him any chance to potentially acclimate and get a bearing on it. Left him crushed under this oppressive pressure.

But worse was that with every movement it made, its cock grazed his prostate, and a modicum of pleasure forced itself through the pain, and Corrin was helpless to stop himself from turning hard. He tried to speak, to beg for mercy, but his words pooled out in formless half coherent gasps, or cut off entirely by a sudden thrust, torment and pleasure melding into one horrible mess.

The best Corrin could muster amidst a storm of, “Gah! Nng! Aahh!!” were simple, “Please!” “No!” and, “Stop!” pleas that served only to further arouse his tormenters. 

Hell, he couldn’t even close his eyes. If he did, a Faceless would growl at the one fucking him, and it would yank his hair, leaving him no choice but to stare straight at either a mocking, sadistic crowd of beasts that pleasured themselves to his being ravished, or to look down to see the bulge that was its dick rapidly moving in and out of him.

No way out of this one, his only choice is to take it all.

The Faceless was growing restless as it increased in rhythm, growling and groaning as it neared release, the pleasure building up not only within it but a very unwilling Corrin also, until it reached its peak, roaring.

Corrin’s eyes rolled back, tongue lolling out as he made a sound that was half gasp, half moan as a searing tide of cum filled him and coaxed a powerful but unwanted orgasm from him, spraying the nearest Faceless with a thin coat of white. At once the pack let out a series of wild groans and roars, they were laughing, cheering. The marked Faceless dragging a finger down the stain to lap it up.

His aggressor’s humored grunting did little to stem his shame, he came from one of those beasts despite the pain, despite _everything_. No one should be fucked by one those beasts! No one should _enjoy_ it! Then why did he cum so strongly?!

Unable to look forward, Corrin looked down and wished he didn’t— his stomach was bloated, swollen by gushes of Faceless seed. To his horror, he could see his own length peeking from beneath the bloat, fully erect.

The Faceless gave a few more scant thrusts - his belly sloshing with every motion - before it lost interest and pulled out, cock plastered white as more gushed from his ass until naught but dregs remained, then it dropped him, and Corrin just caught himself at the last moment, narrowly missing a face plant into cum.

There was no pause or mercy for him unfortunately. He raised his head to find another of the green beast lumbering towards him, its mask scarred and riddled with holes, its face barely visible amidst the metal.

Muscular hands gripped his slender frame and forced him to stand up, staring at his new captor with dreaded anticipation.

The Faceless discarding its mask, Corrin’s pupils shrunk to pinprick as it cradled his face and _kissed_ him. So shocked he was that it didn’t register, and it seized on the chance to force its slimy tongue into his mouth with him unable to stop it. Revolting, thick saliva flooded his mouth as it moaned deeply, imposing its will upon him and indulging in its lust. To Corrin, this wasn’t a kiss of love, it was a disgusting, corrupted mockery of intimacy.

Corrin gasped, spat and sputtered as it finally pulled away for air, a thick clear bridge of spit remaining between them. Then it kissed him again, and again, and again.

While the first one had been quick in its foreplay, this one was more patient and meticulous, it had waited long enough for its turn and it would make sure to slake its every desire before it was done with him. It kept him still with one determined hand as the other explored every inch of his body. A Faceless was easily capable of crushing every bone in one’s body with little difficulty, and he had no doubt it could do the same to him, yet it handled him with remarkable precision and care, its touch unusually soft and gentle as it made out with him. 

Corrin detested every second of it, the beast lavished his body with tender caresses as it kissed him like a lover. No matter how hard he tried to pull back, how hard he pushed against its chest, or begged between breaths, the beast wouldn’t budge.

To the others, this was just as arousing a sight as the previous, and they jerked themselves in relative silence.

Its hand was now pressing their cocks flush as it pumped with care, almost smiling at his discomfort. To his great shame, the beast even forced a few genuine moans out of him, and that’s when he knew it was done with foreplay.

Taking him in both hands it carefully laid him on his back as it got into position, lining itself up to his hole. It stared at the unwilling prince with a flicker of something in its eyes before making to press into him.

“Please, no. It hurts...” Corrin said lowly, shaking his head as his lips quivered.

To his surprise, the monster actually paused, and the pressure at his hole was no more. A confused Corrin opened his eyes to find it staring at him in silence, expression unreadable. The others appeared confused, having stopped jerking their cocks to gawk. Had he finally broken through? 

It brought a single digit to its maw and coated it spit before reaching for his ass and slowly pushing in.

No, he hadn’t. His single flicker of hope died in an instant and he fell deeper into despair, shutting his eyes as he tried to ignore everything.

The others realized what their brother was doing, and another fit of bellowing laughter resonated clearly.

The Faceless slowly pulled and pushed its finger deeper into his ass, little by little the pain inched away until a kind of hollow filling remained, then it added a second finger and repeated its previous acts. 

Corrin wanted no slightest crumb of pleasure and would have preferred the pain a thousand times over.

Its fingers plopping out, Corrin braced himself as it pushed its cock inside him, sliding in with remarkable ease.

Contrasting to the first’s aggression like before, it was slow and almost tender as it fucked him missionary, maneuvering its bulky frame enough to lock lips again. The prince didn’t bother resisting anymore, yet mustered enough pride not to burst into tears as his limbs laid limp.

Another Faceless approached him and grabbed his legs before forcibly locking them around its kin’s waist, making it look even more intimate than it wasn’t. He thought to undo the seal, but didn’t, and focused on ignoring the encroaching pleasure and fixate instead on the small crumbs of discomfort that remained.

He grimaced as another surge of hated bliss washed over him as he was then filled with another load of hot cum, staining his own stomach.

“Mmph!”

The beast pulling out and backing away, the prince shakily sat up, sitting in a growing puddle of white as the horde then surrounded him on all sides, inching closer. They weren’t finished with him yet.

He couldn’t hold it in any longer, the tears began to fall, and they fell hard.

Corrin bowed his head and sniveled, which quickly grew into quiet sobs, until he was bawling his eyes out, crying his despair and angst without any hesitation.

It only served to exhilarate them even further, a third grabbed him from behind and laid down on its back, his own flush against it’s belly.

It didn’t even bother with preparations and slipped its thick cock into his ass just like that, already fucking him, making him cry out in pained surprise.

“AH!”

Through the tears Corrin saw as each took their place, the first two stuck near his legs, tapping and rubbing their cocks against his body. Two others went to his side and wrapped his hands around their lengths, and the last one pulled his head back and took his throat.

He sobbed around the cock in his mouth, tears trailing the side of his head as he was ravaged by the horde. One in the mouth, each jerk a fight against his gag reflex and granted only seconds to breathe, one in each hands, jerking them off without his approval much to their delight, two grinding against his naked form, sliding without friction, and one in the ass, the pounding rocking his body back and forth, making him gasp and crumble under this assault. No escape or refuge. Just a constant, overwhelming hard fuck with no end in sight.

He lost count of how many times he came, lost track of time, but at last came a sign that the torment would end, they were speeding up, growing even more restless than thought possible. He was too tired to cry now, his eyes dull as he took the entirety of it. All of it built up to an enormous climax.

Another orgasm was forced out of him, and yet he still had enough awareness for shock as each beast came simultaneously, roaring their triumph. Coats after coats of thick, pungent cum spurted from each cocks and splattered across his form. Groin, abs, chest, arms, nothing was spared. On one end, Corrin felt the burning deluge spill into his ass with a pressure far stronger than before. And on the other, was forced to swallow loads upon loads of thick monster cum that came without pause, its horrid taste a constant on his tongue.

He was being filled more and more, the empty space growing smaller and smaller...

At last it stopped, and the Faceless pulled away as one. He was pushed off with a reckless shove and fell onto his stomach, painting the grass white.

Their wanton lust sated, the group lost interest and lumbered away, leaving his bloated form alone and sore, covered head to toe in thick white cum.

The impact had made him worryingly queasy, and he weakly raised his head to find them already gone. Then he seized up and gagged, eyes wide, before cum flowed out of his throat as he emptied his stomach all over the grass until nothing remained.

Defeated. Debased. Humiliated. Used as a simple hole. Forced to cum against his will. Corrin could do nothing but retreat into the fetal position as he laid in a puddle of white, sobbing broken sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Well uh, that was actually a little fun to write. Leave kudos if you enjoyed and tell me what you think of it in the comments below as always please.


End file.
